Hair Like Ebony and Alabaster Skin
by motleygrrrl
Summary: A sequel to Silken Moonlight and Midnight Hair. It's written as a series of ficlets and picks up practically where SM&MH leaves off. The chapters will be short and the number indeterminable for the time being. WARNING: Rated M for language and sexual content.
1. An Every Morning Sort of Thing

As the summary states, this is a ficlet series following up the relationship between Draco and Harry in Silken Moonlight and Midnight Hair, a story I simply loved too much to allow to die. The chapters will be short and I reserve the right to add as many as I like.

Warning: This story is *GASP* rated M (surprise!), both for language and sexual content. There is also a sickening amount of fluffy sweetness involved. So if you don't mind profane sequels or a bit of smut, please, read on :)

p.s. lemme know what you think!

* * *

 **An Every Morning Sort of Thing**

"So, is this going to be an every morning sort of thing?" an annoying voice asked sarcastically somewhere to Draco's right. "You two have been traumatizing me every morning for the past three fucking days."

Ignoring him, Draco refused to so much as even glance over at the freckled source of all of the irritating noise. He was far too busy kissing Harry Potter and did not have time to care how many impatient ginger prats stood nearby, huffing loudly.

"Just fucking go down to breakfast by yourself, Weasley," Draco snapped, breaking off the kiss to glare at the offensive redhead as the obnoxious git sighed and began tapping his foot loudly. "You're able to at this point in your life, are you not?"

"I was only asking a question, Malfoy." The Gryffindor idiot had the audacity to look offended. "Harry, your boyfriend is being mean to me," he whispered.

Draco resisted the urge to stick out his tongue, but he could not stop the heavy eye roll. "Harry, make the Weasel leave us alone," he murmured, stepping close to Harry and wrapping his arms around the other boy's neck.

"I'll see you in class, Ron, yeah?" said Harry in a distracted voice, gaze never lifting from Draco's eyes.

"Come on, Ron," Granger said as she joined them and began tugging on Weasley's arm.

"If I even have an appetite after witnessing that," Weasley grumbled, allowing his girlfriend to pull him from of the Common Room.

"Your friends are sort of extremely annoying," Draco said, pressing a kiss to Harry's chin and skimming his nose along the brunet's jaw. "Well, maybe not Granger," he amended. The bushy-haired girl was actually not nearly as bad company as Draco had once assumed. Although what she was doing with someone as dull and vexatious as Ronald Weasley, Draco would never know.

"Maybe sometimes," Harry agreed, breath hitching as Draco began to press kisses into his throat. "But what about your friends?" Draco could feel the soft vibrations in Harry's throat against his lips as the brunet spoke. "I remember Blaise being just as annoying as Ron."

At the reminder of their first morning together, Draco grinned. He had left his dorm room early, nervous and anxious and achingly excited to see Harry, but he had also been terrified. What if the previous night had been just a dream? What if Harry had changed his mind? What if Draco had been right and it really had all been a cruel practical joke at his expense and Harry and the rest of the damned Gryffindors were waiting in the Common Room to mock him to death?

Blaise had woken early as well, to Draco's extreme annoyance, and Draco had been unable to shake him. He trailed sleepily after the blond, teasing him for his anxiety and making comments about how adorable he found Draco's crush on Potter to be.

When Draco had taken the first step into the Common Room, he nearly stepped right back out again. Harry was standing near one of the couches, raking his hands through his hair nervously as he paced back and forth with stiff movements.

"Draco," he said in surprise as he glanced up.

To his horror, Draco seemed to be completely frozen in Harry's wide-eyed gaze, his limbs refusing to move until Blaise nudged him sharply with a snicker. At the painful prod, Draco began walking forward, pausing a short distance from Potter and eyeing him shyly.

"Hi," he mumbled.

"Hi," the other boy breathed.

They stared at each other in silence for several long seconds before Blaise's sarcastic drawl sliced through the thick air separating the two of them.

"So, are you two going to kiss or what?"

Draco glanced over his shoulder to glare at Blaise but whipped automatically back around when he felt hands settle on his hips and begin gently tugging him forward.

"Good morning, Draco," Harry whispered before pressing a soft kiss to Draco's lips.

Draco wanted to respond with words but felt that what his mouth was currently doing was more than perfect and speaking would only ruin it. Blaise snorted but made no comment as he strode out of the portrait hole.

Every morning following that one was started with a spectacular bone-melting kiss, usually interrupted by either Blaise or Weasley, and Draco was beginning to feel the urge to hex the both of them every time he saw their mouths open.

The blond was brought back to the moment by the current Harry pressing his lovely perfect mouth to Draco's and raking his fingers through the silvery strands of Draco's hair, tucking a lock behind one ear before trailing his palm down to settle on the back of Draco's neck, never breaking the kiss as his wandering hands drifted down Draco's throat and across narrow shoulders.

Draco made a soft sound in the back of his throat, feeling swept away in a pleasant haze of sensation, the feel of Harry everywhere, his touch, his smell, his warmth. The kiss deepened and all thoughts of breakfast were quickly forgotten. Who could remember to be hungry when Harry was kissing them? Who could bother to care about anything else outside of Harry Potter when the man in question was pressing his entire body so deliciously against their own? Draco wanted nothing more than to lock himself up with only Harry for company, just the two of them alone together in one room, a room with a very thick door and several, if not dozens or possibly hundreds, of locking spells in place.

"Sooo, are you two just going to go at it here, then?" a familiar voice drawled next to them. Draco broke off the kiss to grit his teeth, clenching his eyes shut and laying his head against the firm muscle between Harry's neck and shoulder.

"Fuck off, Blaise," he growled into Harry's chest, refusing to release the brunet.

Harry also refused to loosen his own hold on the blond, sliding both arms around his back and holding him even tighter. "My dorm room is empty," he whispered, warm breath tickling Draco's ear pleasantly.

"God, you two are such slags," Blaise chuckled.

Without looking, Draco shot a two-finger salute at the other Slytherin over his shoulder, smiling at Harry as he heard the sounds of Blaise exiting the room, still laughing.

"What are we still doing out here, then, hmm?" the blond asked in a low voice, trailing his fingers down Harry's chest.

"I have no fucking clue."

And with that, Harry began quickly pulling Draco back down the hall they had come from not too long ago, heading toward the room at the end that Harry shared with the Weasel.

Once they were both inside and the door had been firmly shut behind them, Harry grasped Draco by the collar and slammed him up against the dark wood of the door, shoving a thigh between his legs and attacking his throat with open-mouthed kisses.

"Christ, I want you, Draco," he moaned, reaching between them to blindly fumble with the fastenings to Draco's trousers. "Every single minute. You're all I ever think about."

"Harry," Draco panted, gasping as Harry's hand was suddenly gripping him tightly. "Fuck, Harry, I need you." He needed Harry constantly, in every single way imaginable. He sometimes still had trouble believing that Harry felt the same.

A hard kiss was pressed briefly to his mouth before Harry suddenly dropped to his knees, smirking up at Draco before reaching out to take the head of Draco's cock into his mouth. Crying out, Draco's back arched against the door, his fingers scrabbling desperately against the wood as Harry took him deeper into his throat. Warm palms slid further and further up Draco's hips, exploring beneath the starched edges of his shirt, fingers raking over his ribs and chest.

"Fuck!" the blond exclaimed as Harry wrapped his tongue around the head of his cock and hummed. He could feel the delicious, shivery vibrations caused by Harry's soft chuckle and he groaned in response. At the sound, Harry's fingers tightened their hold on him and his pace increased. All Draco could do was clutch at the ebony hair of the other boy as he whimpered helplessly.

Only moments later, his grip on Harry's hair tightened as he felt himself slipping over the edge and he moaned a warning an instant before he came. Unlike their first time, Harry was able to swallow it all without choking, something that Draco secretly sort of missed. He had found it oddly endearing.

With a contented sigh, he tugged Harry up to his feet in order to wrap both arms around his neck and kiss him deeply. "And good morning to you, too," Draco broke the kiss off long enough to whisper. His hand began slowly creeping down Harry's torso, sliding lower and lower along his stomach until with a soft chuckle, Harry stopped his palm's journey by intertwining their fingers together.

"You don't need to," Harry told him, flushing slightly.

Draco glanced down to notice the button on Harry's jeans undone, along with a telltale wet spot darkening the fabric, and could not help the smirk that crossed his face at the sight. "Couldn't keep your hands off yourself, Potter, hmm?" He had not even noticed when Harry had removed a hand from his hip to take care of himself.

"Have you ever seen what you look like during?" Harry asked, pressing a gentle kiss to Draco's cheekbone. "Christ, you're fucking hot, Draco."

"About time you noticed," Draco smirked, attempting to fight the blush threatening to spill across the alabaster skin of his face. Sometimes he really regretted having such a pale complexion. Especially when Harry Potter admitted how hot he found Draco, something the blond was still having an incredibly hard time accepting as truth. Harry Potter really found him that attractive?

"Oh, I've noticed for a while."

"And yet you did nothing about it but ignore me," Draco said, pretending to pout. Harry's gaze fell immediately to his mouth.

"I was sure you hated me," Harry murmured, eyes still fixed on Draco's lips.

"Oh, I did," Draco responded, leaning closer. "I hated you because you were gorgeous and perfect and I couldn't have you."

"Mm, you can though," Harry whispered, pressing forward enough to erase the inches between them and capture Draco's mouth in a searing kiss.

With a moan, the blond responded, twining his arms tightly around the boy in his embrace—the real, solid, messy-haired teenager that Draco had known since he was eleven. The same one he used to fight with on a daily basis—the one he had hated and had tried his hardest to humiliate.

Only now, he belonged to Draco.

The kisses turned harder and more possessive and as Harry responded with a deep groan, Draco knew they would not make it to breakfast.

He had never regretted missing a meal less.

* * *

So that's ficlet numero uno on this wonderful smut-filled journey! I'm not sure how often I'll update the series, just whenever I find time to get them written, so it could be a while between updates. But lemme know your thoughts. Feedback is always appreciated, lovelies!


	2. I Would Follow You Anywhere

**I Would Follow You Anywhere**

The library was quiet, comfortingly so. It was quiet and dark, and Draco welcomed both the silence and the dim lighting. It would make it harder for other students to shout things at him if they could not find him, and even if they did, Madam Pince's presence would prevent anyone's screaming at him.

While the eighth-years had accepted his involvement with Harry Potter largely without incident, the rest of the school had yet to be as understanding. When he was in Harry's company, the other students mostly kept it at glares and loud whispers.

But when the brunet was not around, the students became much bolder, knowing that Draco was only allowed back at Hogwarts on special conditions; knowing that he would be thrown out the instant he violated the rules of those conditions, and attacking other students was, unfortunately, number one on the list.

He had come so very close to breaking that rule only moments ago, Draco barely managing to escape the gaggle of fourth-year girls that had surrounded him from nowhere, sobbing that evil Death Eater scum did not belong with _their_ Harry Potter. Harry was too good for Slytherin dirt such as Draco, and the Saviour would never of his own free will date the blond, which was when the girls had begun demanding that he remove whatever spell or potion it was that he had Harry under.

That was the point at which Draco knew he had to leave, before he decided to show them a few of the spells his deranged aunt had taught him. Hexing a group of fourteen-year-old girls would most definitely not be looked kindly upon, by either McGonagall or the Wizengamot. Unfortunately, he would be unable to curse them to within an inch of their pathetic existences.

Reminding himself that Harry did not feel the same way as those girls and that the brunet did not see Draco as undeserving Death Eater rubbish, he had fixed the girls with his most vicious glare, one that made all of them take a few hasty steps backwards, at which point Draco was able to calmly stride away, despite the fact that his heart was hammering and he felt nearly dizzy with both the force of his anger and the hot sweep of self-doubt rushing through his veins.

What if the girls were right and he truly did not deserve Harry Potter? Surely the universe would not allow him to hold onto the Gryffindor if he were undeserving of him. Harry had done so much good in his life that the universe could only reward him with good. Draco had never been "good".

And he would _never_ be good. He was the son of Lucius Malfoy. He had had the Dark Mark since he was sixteen. He had once actively referred to Harry's friends as dirt-poor blood traitors and Mudbloods.

How could Harry just move past that? How could he just forget about their past so easily? How could he not still hate Draco? After all, everybody else did.

Strolling past the rows of darkened bookshelves, he made his way to a table in the back, one hidden in a particularly shadowy part of the library. Sinking into a chair in the darkest corner of the table, he lowered his forehead to rest against the cool wood of the desktop.

It was in moments like this that he truly missed Pansy. She would have cut those younger girls to shreds with her hateful remarks. Draco should have been able to slice them apart just as much with his own similar form of bitchy superiority, but he had not trusted himself to speak without uttering a well-intended _Crucio_ at all of the ignorant brats.

Why did everyone in the world feel the need to involve themselves in both his and Harry's lives? Why weren't they allowed to date each other like normal people?

Would Draco ever be deemed good enough to be with the Chosen One?

Would he ever _feel_ good enough to be with the Chosen One?

As warm arms wrapped around him from behind and familiar lips pressed a soft kiss into the back of his neck, he wondered if he had the power to summon Harry just by thinking—obsessively—about him. He sincerely hoped so—it would be a power he would be more than okay with possessing.

"What are you doing hidden all the way back here?"

Fuck. Of course Harry would know he was hiding. Was Draco really that transparent with his intentions? Or did Harry simply know him well?

"I'm not hiding," Draco answered from the bent position he still sat in with his head resting atop the empty table. "It's a library, Potter. I'm studying."

"Clearly." Harry's tone was amused and Draco sat up in his chair to glare half-heartedly at him.

"I'm simply pondering which subject to study first, is all."

A fond smile was directed at him as Harry hopped up onto the table and slid right in front of Draco, planting both feet on the outside of Draco's thighs, right on the edges of the wide wooden chair the blond was sitting in. "Do you have any idea how adorable you are?" He was gazing down at Draco in a way that made the blond shiver, but not unpleasantly.

His words, on the other hand, made Draco's eyes narrow. "I suggest trying another adjective if you would like to remain in my good graces, Potter," he said threateningly. It was a threat that went unheeded.

"You're absolutely adorable." Harry's smile widened and Draco felt his heart stumble and skip a beat.

That word _again,_ however, was not something Draco could simply overlook. "Potter," he growled, but the other teen was already speaking over him and ignoring the blond's glare.

"In fact, you might just be the most adorable thing I've ever seen in my life."

"Fucking hell, Potter!" Draco exploded, rising from the chair and shoving it roughly away from himself before lunging at the infuriating boy sitting on the table in front of him.

Harry seemed surprised when Draco's mouth suddenly attached itself insistently to his own, but he seemed to get over the shock quickly enough as he began to respond to the contact with enthusiasm. Draco stood above Harry from where the brunet still sat perched on the shadowed desktop. Leaning down into him, he seized control of the kiss, reaching down to grip Harry's hips tightly and pull him closer to the edge of the table, closer into Draco's own body.

Harry allowed himself to be dragged nearer without a fight, cupping Draco's jaw gently as he sighed. "I missed you," he murmured, stroking Draco's cheek with the tips of smooth fingers.

The words caused a warmth to spread through Draco's body, starting at his hair and melting along his nerves until even his toes felt heated and were tingling pleasantly. All of his earlier doubts and insecurities were slowly fading away beneath Harry's soft caresses. Of course Harry did not view him in the same light as those idiotic girls. Harry truly cared about him. He did not think of Draco as Death Eater scum, or undeserving of the dark-haired teen's affections. He did not see Draco as pathetic or weak. Unlike so many at the school, he did not still think of Draco as Voldemort's bitch.

And he wasn't anymore. Draco now belonged solely to Harry.

Forgetting his previous annoyance with the brunet, Draco smiled and kissed him again. "I missed you too."

"You better have." Harry kissed along his jaw lightly, tilting the blond head to give his lips better access to Draco's throat.

"So much," Draco breathed, fingers tightening around the other boy's hips.

"So, it wasn't me you were hiding from, then?"

The question made Draco pause, but Harry's lips did not stop their movement over the sensitive flesh of his neck. "Of course not," he answered with a small moan. "Why would I and when have I ever been able to successfully hide from you?"

A warm laugh was huffed over the skin just beneath Draco's jaw, spreading gooseflesh over his entire body like ripples spreading across the surface of a still pond.

"True, I suppose," Harry whispered, breath tickling in tantalizing murmurs across Draco's throat. "So, did you really come here to study? Or is it possible to…persuade you to focus on other things?"

"Think you're so irresistible, do you?" But the question was rhetorical, and Draco could tell by Potter's smile that he knew it. When it came to Harry Potter, the blond seemed unable to deny him anything.

"Only to Slytherins," Harry quipped, pressing a lingering kiss to Draco's collarbone. His hands slipped beneath Draco's robes to lovingly caress his chest over the starched white shirt the blond was beginning to resent having put on.

Swallowing heavily, Draco fought back a groan as he nodded a shaky agreement. "I suppose I can be…persuaded," he panted, but immediately regretted his words when Harry gently pushed him back in order to stand up.

"Come on, then," he said, holding out one hand for Draco to take.

Without hesitation, Draco slid his palm into Harry's and squeezed. "And where are we going?"

"Somewhere else," was the only answer he received before Harry began tugging him toward the exit.

Grinning widely and feeling tonnes better than he had when he had first arrived at the library, Draco allowed himself to be pulled from the maze of bookshelves and down the corridor, not sure of where they were going, and unable to bring himself to care. He trusted Harry.

He would follow him anywhere.


End file.
